roblox_notorietyfandomcom-20200213-history
RO-Bank
RO-Bank RO-Bank '''is located at a bank located on a central street. The objective of this heist is to break inside it's vault, take all the loot and escape. There are two ways to complete this: Loud or Stealth. '''Stealth Approach First, go to the back of the store where you will find a power box. Once you get there, wait 'till your hidden. Once your hidden, mask up, pry open the power box and snip the wire. This is will disable the cameras. Next, find 2 keycards and enter them into the slots found near the vault. These keycards can be found on the ground, on guards, or with the manager. Once you get 2 keycards, insert them into the slots. This will activate a timelock for the vault to open, which is about 5 minutes. Anybody who sees the timelock going will be instantly alerted so it's recommend to hostage everyone in the map if you have "Cable Guy" aced. However, during the vault timelock running, people will call the bank. When a call comes up, you have to connect the signal to the narrator's so he can handle the call. If you don't connect the phone, the caller will get suspicious and call the cops. During this time, you may want to get into the car workshop next door, break into it's safe and grab it's loot for extra money. Said safe will contain 4 sliver bars, 3 jewelry rings, 3 loose cash, or nothing at all. Once the vault has opened, pick the deposit boxes, grab the loot and bring it to the van. You need at least 3 bags. Once you get enough bags, either get more loot or escape. Loud Approach The objectives when going loud are different. Once you set off the alarm, you driver will bail. The alarm will also disable the timelock meaning you have to drill into the vault, which will take 5 minutes. Once you get into the vault, starting bagging up the loot. The driver bailed when you set off the alarm meaning you need another escape. The narrator will call the helicopter driver, Goose, to drop off some cage parts. Shortly after, he drop off 3 cage parts either in front or behind of the bank. You have the grab the parts, bring them to the roof, and start assembling the cage. Once you assemble the cage, drop off any loot in the cage. Please note, the police may try to take the bags, even if it is in the cage. Once your ready, raise the balloon found on the cage. Goose will see the balloon and will take the cage along with any bags inside. The bags will be safely secured and away from cops but you still need to escape. The narrator will then tell you to go into the sewers, which it's entrance is located in the gas station parking lot across the street from the bank. You have to go through the sewers, which is a maze until you the reach the other side. On the other side, you will see your secondary driver is waiting. You can drop off any leftover bags in the van if Goose didn't get them. Once your ready, escape through the van. Tips * Cops will try to take your bags which can be annoying, especially on Nightmare. So try to bring a team. * Be ware of cloakers. They hide in pretty sneaky spots so keep your eyes out. * Try your best not to get downed because currently on this map, reviving is broken, even with the AI's. So if you get downed, your done. Call Dialogues Once you connect the phone signal to the narrator will say "Answer that phone and connect me to it!" then these random dialogues will play. If you don't answer the phone for a bit, the narrator will say "Answer the phone!" Old call dialogues (removed): Narrator: RO-Bank, what do you need? Man: I need a payday Narrator: What? Man: You heard me Narrator: Uhm well that's what jobs are for Man: Yea sure... Narrator: You know what... I'm going to hang up now Man: Alright dude ---------------------------------------------------------------- Narrator: RO-Bank, how can I help you? Man: Yeah.. I was hoping I could come in for a withdrawal, are you open right now? Narrator: Uhhhh let me see......nope...sorry, we are closed for...renovations Narrator: In fact...we won't have much money when they are done so I'd suggest you find another bank Man: Oh that's too bad... ---------------------------------------------------------------- Narrator: RO-Bank, what do you need? Man: Hey, could you help me with something? Narrator: Sure. What do you need? Man: I have an issue with my account, I can't log in Narrator: Have you tried turning your computer off.. and then back on? Man: No I didn't, I'll try that Narrator: Glad I could help ------------------------------------------------------------------- Narrator: This is RO-Bank Woman: Oh I thought this was the pizza place Narrator: We all make mistakes, my friend Woman: Yeah... I wish this would stop happening to me Narrator: Good luck --------------------------------------------------------------------- Narrator: RO-Bank Man: I would like to file a complaint Narrator: OK give me a moment please Narrator: Mhm.. go ahead and complain ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Narrator: RO-Bank, what do you need? Man: *Breathing* Narrator: Uhh ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Narrator: RO-Bank, thank you for calling Man: Hey, you never sent me my money! Narrator: Sorry sir I'm going to put you on hold for a moment Man: Hey I want to speak to your manager!!! Narrator: Sure ------------------------------------------------------------------------ WIP Trivia * There is no explanation on why the player can't escape on the helicopter with Goose on the all the bags. Although, this maybe because the helicopter is too full of bags and no room for the player. * Sometime in July 2019, the calls dialogue was changed and referring this map as "Roberts Bank" instead of "RO-Bank." * This is the only map so far that hasn't gotten the "visual" update. * Sometimes, more then two keycards can spawn in the map. Category:Heists